


I can feel our hearts collide

by cassiem



Category: Block B
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-10
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 19:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4112575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiem/pseuds/cassiem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jihoon's leather pants provide the catalyst that Taeil's been waiting for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I can feel our hearts collide

**Author's Note:**

> have I mentioned I hate summaries lately? Because I really do. I need to hire someone to do them for me. Anyone wanna do that?
> 
> prompt: taeil reacting to jihoon in his black leather pants

“Hyungs!” Jiho yells.

Taeil sighs and pushes back from his desk, where he was clicking around on his laptop looking at fish tanks. He doesn’t understand Jiho’s obsession with watching MVs and music show performances, but no matter what, whenever they debut a new song they are all required to sit around in the living room and watch it. It’s no different for Bastarz, so he pads out to the living room and flops down in a chair.

It’s not that he doesn’t want to watch the performance, it’s just that he’s seen the rehearsal, heard the song a million times over (it’s always stuck in his head) and knows the dance backwards by now. Perhaps, even, it’s a little bit of jealousy – Jiho didn’t permit him to promote _his_ solo single, for some unknown reason. He doesn’t like to think like that, though, so he squashes it down deep inside him.

Kyung collapses on the lounge dramatically. “Oh, come on, if we were to have a subunit _they_ wouldn’t even bother to watch it. Why do _we_ have to? I hear that damn song in my dreams.”

Jiho shoots him a glare. “Because it’s what we _do_. It’s nice to show support.”

Jaehyo wanders in and folds to the floor gracefully. “We were at their nexus, Jiho, damn it. That’s how dedicated I am to this subunit. I’ve torn myself away from a penta for them.”

Jiho looks at Jaehyo blankly. “Was that even Korean? Like, were those actual words?”

“He’s been playing League of Legends again, Jiho, you philistine. Get with the times.” Kyung snarks, and Jiho sticks out his tongue in response.

Taeil rolls his eyes and turns back to the television, where Dalshabet is finishing up their performance of Joker. All of a sudden, that familiar song comes on, and he hushes the others.

It’s no secret that he’s had a crush on Jihoon for a while now. Well, it’s no secret to the others – they love to playfully tease him about it. But Jihoon seems completely, innocently oblivious, and Taeil is perfectly okay with it staying that way. It’s all very good to touch himself at night to the image of the younger man – _the way he smiles for Taeil, the way that every touch brings him to life_ – but it’s another thing to pursue it and potentially ruin something good.

“Did they just spell Yukwon as U-Know?” Kyung wonders out loud, but Taeil can’t really respond, he’s too taken of the image of Jihoon on the TV screen (in full HD, thanks to Jiho’s credit card), the way he puts his hand to his mouth and winks at the screen, the way the red poppy in his jacket pocket pops against the black of the jacket and the pale of his skin –and then the camera zooms out to get a full body shot and Taeil damn near falls out of his chair.

Jihoon is wearing, paired with his smart shirt/jacket combo, skin-tight leather pants. He doesn’t know how the coordi-noonas managed to _fit_ all that leg into all that pant, because they look painted on, and Taeil’s sure he’s gaping. He’s pretty sure that if he was there, in person, he could see the outline of Jihoon’s _leg hair_ , they’re that tight.

He’s rapt. And uncomfortably hard. He shifts in the seat, readjusting himself, unable to take his eyes away from the screen, watching as Jihoon raps, low and growly, enunciating every word perfectly, watching as he throws himself into the choreography, a man who is so clumsy and unwieldy in the dorm transformed into a suave, slick master of the stage.

It’s over all too soon, and the others begin chattering amongst themselves, but Taeil can’t handle this and he needs to leave and he needs to leave _now_ so he gets up, walks to his room and shuts the door behind himself, leaning heavily on the door.

Fuck. _Fuck_. Jihoon’s always had this kind of affect on him, but seeing him up there, in those fucking _pants_ – it’s broken something in Taeil, and he finds himself stroking himself harder, faster than he ever has before, the image of Jihoon, smirking, winking, transforming into something more.

//

He’s woken by the _crash_ of the dorm door hitting the wall, and he sits bolt upright, still half-asleep and bleary, only to realise it’s just Jihoon, Minhyuk and Yukwon, coming home from their schedule. He swings his legs out of bed and hits his bedside clock – 4:46 am.

Now that he’s up, he may as well get a drink of water – _definitely_ not an excuse to see Jihoon, honestly, it’s _not_ – so he pads out to the kitchen, bottle in hand.

And stops, hand gripping the bottle so tightly he hears the plastic crunch under his fingers. Fuck, fuck, _fuck_. Jihoon hadn’t gotten changed since appearing on M! Countdown, so he’s still wearing those _fucking_ pants, and Taeil is instantly, uncomfortably hard.

Jihoon turns then, no doubt at the sound of the water bottle being crushed beyond recognition, and smiles, which is so _not_ what Taeil needs right now. “Hyung! Why are you awake? Oh, did we wake you up coming in? Sorry, Yukwon’s a bit drunk.”

Taeil smiles back – Jihoon is just so damn infectious – and moves to the sink to fill up the water bottle. “Yeah, but it’s okay, I needed a drink anyway. We all watched your performance. You guys did great!”

Jihoon grins even _wider_ (which, if he’s being honest, Taeil didn’t even think was possible) and bounces a little on the spot. “Really, hyung? I was really nervous. Thanks for watching us!”

And then Jihoon leans over and gives him a hug, pulling Taeil close to his big, warm body, and he smells like fancy cologne and alcohol and Taeil has to use every little ounce of self control he has to not wrap his arms around Jihoon and hug him back – he’s too busy trying to angle his hips _away_ from Jihoon’s, so the younger man doesn’t feel his erection and wonder what the hell’s going on.

Jihoon pulls back, but their faces are still so close together, and Taeil licks his lips desperately. He’s uncomfortable – having Jihoon so close, yet not being able to touch him is torture, and he can only tolerate so much.

“What do you think of these pants, hyung?” Jihoon breathes, and that’s it, something breaks inside Taeil and he grasps Jihoon’s wrists, flinging his water bottle into the sink, turns the younger man around and slams him up against the fridge door.

Their bodies are flush against each other, and Taeil’s heart is racing out of his chest as Jihoon looks down at him, eyes widened in surprise. He’s sure Jihoon can feel his erection, but he’s way past that point now, and there’s no going back.

“Hyung, I – ” Jihoon starts, but Taeil shakes his head.

“Do you have any idea what I _felt_ , seeing you performing like that? Winking and acting all suave? Do you have any fucking idea what you _do_ to me, Jihoon?” He blurts, chest heaving, pulse quickening.

Jihoon just stares, and stares, and the moment goes on for too long and Taeil is just about to walk away, the weight of shame settling over him gently, when Jihoon rips his wrists from Taeil’s grasp, grabs Taeil’s face with both hands and kisses him, impatiently, tongue opening up Taeil’s mouth.

Taeil’s hands have never moved so fast in his life, as they rip Jihoon’s jacket off him and fling it across the room, begin working on his shirt buttons, ripping that offending article off, too. He feels Jihoon’s hands tug at his shirt, insistent, so he steps back and lets Jihoon pull his shirt up and off, watches as Jihoon dips his head to trail a kiss down Taeil’s collarbone, down to Taeil’s nipple, his tongue swirling deliciously.

Then his hands are at Taeil’s thighs, and he’s lifting the older man up and placing him on the counter, so their mouths are at the perfect height, and his hands are plucking at Taeil’s waistband.

“Fuck, Taeil, I’ve wanted to do this – to _see_ you, to touch you – for too damn long.” He growls, and it’s the single hottest thing anyone’s ever said to Taeil, and he wraps his legs around Jihoon and pulls him closer, dips his head to Jihoon’s as the younger man reaches into his pants and grabs his cock with his big hand, stroking slowly and deliciously.

Taeil sinks his teeth into Jihoon’s shoulder, he can’t help it, there’s just too much inviting flesh, and he feels Jihoon arch and hiss under his touch, hand tightening on his dick, stroking faster now.

“Jihoon,” Taeil sighs, nails digging trenches into Jihoon’s shoulderblade. “Jihoon.”

Jihoon pulls back slightly then, to look Taeil in the eyes, and his stare is smouldering and lust-filled. “I want to watch you come undone for me, Taeil.”

  
Time stops entirely as he cums at that, letting out a low, wordless keening sound, the orgasm rocking his body to the core, because it’s _Jihoon_ tilting his chin up so he can continue looking him in the eyes, and it’s _Jihoon_ stroking him through the aftershocks, and it’s _Jihoon_ breathing, “yes, hyung, just like that,” into his mouth.

Taeil swims back to himself slowly, realising he’s slumped forward onto Jihoon’s shoulder. He sits up, slowly, and smiles at Jihoon, who smiles shyly back. “Sorry, hyung. I guess I got carried away there.”

Taeil just shakes his head and touches Jihoon’s face, gently. “Feel free to get carried away more often, Jihoon.”

Jihoon smiles, and again, Taeil is amazed at his infectiousness: how can a simple smile light up his whole insides, make him feel warm? He smiles back involuntarily, leans into Jihoon’s touch as the younger man runs a hand up his shoulder.

“Let’s clean up and go to bed. I can’t imagine how _apoplectically_ furious Jiho would be if he were to discover we just had sex on his kitchen counter.” Taeil sighs, sliding off the counter gingerly.

Jihoon nods. “Okay. But you’re sleeping in my bed tonight. Sorry, I don’t make the rules.”

Taeil leans up onto his tippy toes to give Jihoon a kiss. “I think I can manage that.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes, yes, i _know_ jihoon didn't wear leather pants on the [ debut performance of bastarz](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oWBbhuoBYAk), but suspend your disbelief and pretend he did.
> 
> also sorry for writing dom jihoon
> 
> also, lol, fun fact, my boyfriend helped me with the LoL terminology in this fic
> 
> another fun fact: he doesn't like jaehyo and doesn't like AD Carrys, so he made Jaehyo an AD Carry. No idea what Hyo actually plays.
> 
> another fun fact: my boyfriend says he probably plays teemo. Whom everyone hates.
> 
> charming.


End file.
